1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a netted refill container for containing powdery cosmetic material being capable of filling powdery cosmetic material within a container body, and being capable of maintaining the quality of the powdery cosmetic material before usage.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, a powdery cosmetic material, such as a foundation or white powder, is contained inside a dish-shaped refill container having a netting attached to an engagement loop of a top opening portion, in which the netting serves to prevent the powdery cosmetic material from scattering, and allows a suitable amount of powdery cosmetic material to adhere to a cosmetic tool, such as a powder puff, through the meshes of the netting.
As one example, a conventional structure of a refill container is shown in FIG. 5. As shown in the drawing, the conventional example is structured to prevent the cosmetic tool from being caught at a welded portion between a rim portion of the container body and a netting when adhering a cosmetic material to a cosmetic tool, such as a powder puff, by rubbing against the netting on the top surface of the refill container.
A refill container X shown in FIG. 5 is comprised of a container body 51, and a net frame 52 capping the container body 51. The refill container X is contained inside a compact container 53 comprised of a compact lid 53A and a compact body 53B, wherein the compact container 53 could be used repeatedly by replacement of a new refill container whenever the cosmetic material inside the refill container X is used up.
The container body 51 is a shallow dish-shaped container formed from a flexible synthetic resin material having a flange 51b at an outer periphery of an opening portion 51a. The net frame 52 has a structure where a sheet-like netting 52b is stretched at an inner side of an engagement loop 52a being an annular body shaped as a circle. An annular attachment portion 52c between the engagement loop 52a and the netting 52b is in a projecting state, wherein the netting 52b is structured emerging higher upward than the engagement loop 52a. Further, an engagement claw is formed at a peripheral rim of the net frame 52, and the container body 51 and the net frame 52 are engaged by engaging the engagement claw to the flange 51b of the container body 51.
It should now be noted that the refill container X is manufactured by filling the cosmetic material K inside from the opening portion 51a of the container body 51, and then, by covering a top end of the opening portion 51a with the net frame 52.
Nevertheless, the netting 52b being structured emerging higher upward than the engagement loop 52a creates a large space S2 between the netting 52b of the net frame 52 and a top surface of the cosmetic material K filled within the container body 51. The height of the top surface of the cosmetic material K could not surpass the height of the top end of the opening portion 51a of the container body 51, and further, it is impossible to make the height of the netting 52b lower than that of the engagement loop 52a in a means for preventing a creation of a difference in level, which causes accumulation of cosmetic material K between the engagement loop 52a and the netting 52b. 
Accordingly, the large space S2 causes the cosmetic material K to accumulate on one side when the compact container 53 is transported or displayed, and would result to rendering of product appearance, as well as affecting the quality of the cosmetic material K from the air inside the space S2.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a refill container for preventing the cosmetic material from accumulating on one side by forming the space between the top surface of the cosmetic material K and the netting, as small as possible, and for preventing the quality of cosmetic material from changing.
A netted refill container regarding the present invention serves to solve the foregoing problems and comprises: a container body being formed from a flexible synthetic resin material, and opening upward for containing cosmetic material; a net frame having a netting hooked across an engagement loop; wherein the net frame is attached in a manner covering an opening portion of the container body; wherein the netting and the engagement loop are attached by an annular attachment portion projecting higher upward than the engagement loop; wherein the opening portion of the container body has a top edge extending upward to form an opening rim portion; and wherein the opening rim portion closely contacts to the annular attachment portion.